flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
Nocturnal padded through the forest, still wandering about her fourth life that awaits her. The leaves crunching & the twigs snapping beneath her heavy paws, silence rised in the autumn forest that Nocturnal wondered about. It was so silent that the timber could be heard cracking, the sunlight streaming through the dense trees. The silence was broken when wings had shattered the air, a golden phoenix soared just above the forest & beneath the clouds that crowded the blue sky. It flew gracefully, turning it's lean head & sighting Nocturnal. The magnificent creature then lowered itself & gently landed on the ground. Nocturnal took a few steps back, staring at the creatures eyes that beholded fierceness. The creature bowed it's head & took a sharp step forward.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame heard the great Phoenix approach as she sprints out of the under rush to take sighting of this magnifecent Creature. She glances at Nocturnal, her eyes a gentle glow of wonder for this Phoenix. "N-Nocturnal...I was going t-to ask you....If I could try training with you in the Training grounds you have set up?" -Crimsonflame -I follow Crimsonflame to the Phoenix, curious as to the events that would occur with this being. I glare at the creature suspiciously and stretch my neck the slightest so that my height perfectly meets the Phoenix's, my sharp eagle eyes giving an ominous feeling.- ~Aquila -The Phoenix glanced at the both of them, dipping it's head in respect to the two members of the Legion. "Yes Crimson, you may." Nocturnal quietly said then looking back at the Phoenix, the huge creature approached her, a whisper echoed throughout her mind as the phoenix got closer, Miriam Auditore, the whisper echoed. The phoenix quickly altered itself into it's true form, the Eagle. Nocturnal stared at the untamable creature, feeling her body tinge with electricity, she had felt a immense connection with this fierce bird. The nimble eagle swiftly took off into the a air & flew away, the true reason it came here was to return the connection that Nocturnal had with this certain eagle in the past. "Should we go to the academy now, Crimson?" Nocturnal asked as if she had forgot the eagle back then, but she had not.- ~Nocturnal -I shuddered even more, for none of my questions were being answered but each situation was much stranger than the last. My mind raced and returned to a certain thought of my past two forms - Ikhswenhsa:kweks, ''the Assassin and ''the true Aquila, the eagle. How similar mine and Nocturnal's stories were, it was enough to make me feel nervous. This is a thought I could not shake off for a while.- ~Aquila For each member of Legendary Legion they will be given a uniform (Assassins Creed clothing) If they unable to wear it due to them not being human then it will be made according to their body structure. (A different creature wearing that clothing wouldn't be funny... BUT BADASS because of the design & the weapons & hood equipped on it. So don't worry Goldine xD Oh & if you don't have hands to pick & use the weapons then just make them hover, For example: -She dashed towards the incoming fox, her uniforms cape being picked up from the wind, she leapt into the air, her ebony dagger flinging out her small belt & commanded it to fling towards the fox. The dagger shot towards it & plunged itself into it's pelt.-) ~Nocturnal Nocturnal, I'm sorry about quitting this legion.. I was just confused about what I'm supposed to be doing, so I left.. can I join again..? :\ ~Shadow (F!re). Sure, you can come join again... ~Nocturnal K.. :\ ~Shadow. (Who is not illiterate >. >) "Sure, Nocturnal, Whenever you're ready, we can train." -She spoke with a exited voice, flicking her tail in happiness. Crimsonflame soon padded to the training grounds, awaiting her leader's arrival- -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal was in her Phoenix form, she dived from the sky, faster then a speeding comet. The immense speed of the dive caused her to look like a blur of white in the distance, she unfolded her wings, landing with hardly any impact, a tiny speck of dust lifting into the air. She turned her lean head to face Crimson, she altered herself into her wolf form & approached Crimson & the Academy. "I am ready..." She sturnly said.- ~Nocturnal -Crimson approaches the great wolf, grinning in her pleasure of fighting the beast, yet knowing she would only be practicing her skills, she leausurly bound to the other side of the training grounds, several feet away from Nocturnal. "May I have the first move?" Crimson spoke with a dedicated yet calm voice, unsheathing her claws, ready to fight. Flames gradually seared Crimson's pelt, not harming her in the least. Fire arose from her pelt quickly, as if her pelt was on scorching fire. As of this being a clever move, she crouched on the ground, fire surrounding her in which she was able to rise at her pleasure. Crimson's eyes showed nothing but her flames of the Crimson color they were turning. With a auburn paw strongly stomped forward, fire shot toward Nocturnal like lightning while it painfully burned her fur and paws, causing immense pain that was too fast to escape instantly. -Crimsonflame ((Btw we are duelling. So we're not in the training grounds.))"Don't you know that I have the element of fire?" She asked, twitching the slighest from the heat of the fire. "No chance in beating me, I have the power to control every single element" She calmly said, taking a sharp step forward. She then launched at the auburn cat, sinking her poison-tipped fangs into her flesh, the poison releasing itself from her fangs & causing Crimson to be heavily dazed, "Darkness of Torment!" A dark element rose from the ivory ground that belonged to the large duelling room, the darkness slithered towards Crimsonflame, lunging itself at her, the darkness seeping into her mind while she was still dazed, the darkness crowding her mind with such torment that made Crimson snap out, disabling her dazing. Nocturnal then clawed her small face with her gigantic claws while she was still in torment unabling Crimson to prevent the attack.- ~Nocturnal -Crimson felt the dazement of her powers, suddenly falling backwards as the darkness crowded her mind. She spoke with pain in her words, struggling to fight the Black. "I...Didn't...Didn't come here to...be KILLED!..." -Fury fought the Dark that seeped from her claws as the flames began to sizzle down, revealing her pelt, as well as the ground, to be as dark as the blackness that invaded her. Quickly thinking, now that her pelt was black, she let the dark take control of her. In an instant, she was unconscious. An aura of Blood colour surrounded the black body that was the lifeless Crimsonflame. As her eyes opened with a jolt, they were only blackness and red, however...Only a Bright red aura surrounded the holes that had no eyes themselves...only an orb of Red that struck fear into one's heart with lighting-speed. She was a different creature, able to be focused only if the darkness hadn't take over her. She jolted at Nocturnal, as soon as she was second-strikingly about to attack, she disappeared behind her, into the shadows. Nocturnal couldn't see where she was, or scent her. Suddenly she bound out of the darkness and onto Nocturnal, knocking her down at the surprise. Crimson bit Nocturne with her powerful teeth, tasting blood as sending uncontrollable dark into her soul- -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal whimpered in pain as Crimsons teeth sank into her, as the darkness slivered towards her soul a powerful ball of light fended it off. Blood dripping from her small wound she steadily got up glaring "I won't go so easy on you" She slyly said & she vanished in a flash. A immense dragon of the light bounded out the dark shadows, swiftly leaping into the air & pinning the small cat to the ivory ground. "I won't kill you" She said under he breath, the raging light that engulfed her white scales seared the uncontrollable cat, devouring the darkness that had took control of Crimson.- ~Nocturnal -As the darkness slowly seared off her weak body, Crimson fell to the ground, exhausted from this Darkness creature that had become her. She glared up, her teeth bared at the Dragon. She crouched, her eyes fiercely glaring at the creature as they reflected burning flames. She lept into the air, Her scorching claws scarring across the Great Dragon across its shoulder, that of Thunder through the a powerful storm, as of the storm being the dragon she has encountered. Fire burned the scar, causing the wound to permanently be of a battle scar. As the dragon lashed its powerful body, Crimson fell to the ground, pelted in dust. As she shook off the dust, she glared at the dragon, heaving needful breaths from her attack. -Crimsonflame -I arrive at the training grounds to see this Assassin's Creed uniform, and cry a deafening shriek in fury to see what has happened. My eyes pulse red and I stay, shaking and shrieking until my feathers stop glowing and die out in a jet-black colour. The procedure is extremely painful, but my rage overtakes the pain. I curl up and my feathers become hard as stones. The pain is now agonizing and uncontrollable as blood begins to seep down and drip to the ground from the fourth flight feather on my left wing. There I sit, in the pool of blood, curled up like a boulder. A voice erupts from the large stone-like bird that everyone can hear. The voice is of a woman with a Syrian accent- "'''AGAIN?!"' the voice screams. '"What have you done?!" '~Aquila *hears the furious voice and leaps from tree to tree until I arrive at the scene and leap down, landing beside Crimson* You ok, Crimson? *looks around* What's going on here?---Ino -A sharp glace is all that Crimson replies with to Ino, soon following calmer words. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just dueling Nocturnal -Flicks her tail toward the Dragon- "But I think now would be a good time to end it" -Crimsonflame Ok, just tell me if you need anything.---Ino Alright, Ino...Heheh, If you came earlier you might have seem my 'Cinder Mode'... Sounds pretty awesome. Hopefully I'll get to see it another time.---Ino -I hear my clanmate's voices but can't control myself. I'm become desperate to escape from whatever is happening, however it only causes me more pain as I try. I immediately recognise the Syrian woman's voice - it could only be my First Form - Ikhswenhsa:kweks, as some called simply Raja. How she managed to take me over like this, I dared not wonder, but I pleaded her to stop. I managed to let out a small scream, and finally a call, as I attempted to revive myself through my power of thunder.- '"It cannot be stopped, dear Thunderbird,"' Raja told me. '"Free me and this will cease. I only want to deliver a simple message," 'I knew she had good intentions, but how far she was going to do whatever it is she would do was simply too far. The pool of blood had turned darker and grew slowly. ~Aquila *suddenly turns towards Aquila upon picking up the scent of blood* Hey, are you ok? What's going on? *races over to Aquila* Can you hear me? If you can, where's the blood coming from?---Ino Ino ^^ You're nice to care...but Aquila's 'Spiritual' right now, okay? Oh oops sorry! Haha ok xD *walks away as if nothing happened* xD---Ino -_- so ''apparently we've stopped doing a serious roleplay, then? ^^ ~Aquila I need something to role play about, Aquila. It seems pointless now, unless, of course, aino wants me to show her the 'Cinderflame' side of mine...at least it's not too uncontrolable, But if I'm attacking someone, 'Cinderflame' won't stop until that creature has perished...And I don't want to do that to Ino xd -Crimsonflame -A thunderous voice erupts from an unknown source. Strife dashed towards the sound, which seemed to be coming from the training grounds. Aquila seemed to be curled up in a crimson puddle. Strife ran up to her comrade, kneeling down and inspecting the scene. "Aquila!?" Strife shouted, her eyes welling with tears. Crimsonflame, Ino, and Nocturnal were all nearby. "What happened to her?! What's going on!?" Strife looked at the blood which was now drying. It was turning brown; which meant this had started long ago. She glared at the trio. "Why aren't you doing anything!?" cried Strife. She tore off a piece of her cloak and pressed it to the bloodiest feathers. However, she could not find the source of this scarlet pool.- ((Sorry for barging in. I probably did this wrong. >> I really wanted to roleplay... And I want to see how this ends.)) ═Strife -Crimsonflame's eyes sparkled at Strike's attempts of helping Aquila. "Strife, She is somewhere of a different forest, do not fiddle with her now." -Crimsonflame bound forward to Strife, stretching her body in an attempt to pry her away from the Thunderbird- -Crimsonflame ((I also had an idea. If Strife, you say a really, really simple first person, ex, *Jumps onto a branch at daybreak* I'll say it really fancylike, such as if you say *picks up strick* I'll say, -Crimsonflame gradually glances at a stick below, the moonlight trickling its thorny branchs as she holds it firmly in her tail- Okay?)) -Strife resisted Crimsonflame's forceful prying. "What do you mean 'of a different forest'? Can't you see that she's hurt!?" Strife shouted, still trying to stop the blood with the tattered piece of her cloak. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched more and more blood pool out.- ▬Strife ((Like... As a game? Sounds interesting. ^^ Like we take turns or something, or what? o.o)) "Look, forget Aquila! She is fine, I assure you, my gallant Strife. Now, if you don't stop fooling with her wounds, I'll have to introduce you to Cinderflame....And you don't want that." -A final scream of pain died out as the dark feathers from my body swirled in a cloud-like pattern, then had flown off into the distance. The Thunderbird was no longer there, and instead a woman appeared, crouching and slightly crying. I was now my First Form. I looked at my hands and noticed that the ring finger on my left hand was missing, as it always was. "That hurt..." I simply said. I glanced at Strife and smiled, a single tear dropping from my eyes that seemed to burn with a certain anger.- "Wakiya is gone now, it is just me. And thank you for caring so much about her agonizing state, Crimson." I sarcastically said, as I turned my head slowly in Crimsonflame's direction- ~Aquila "She glared at the woman, teeth bared, she spoke with an angered voice. "I'm sorry I'm no Medicene Cat, lady! But I can't fix your wounds, because, you know, I'm a CAT WHO'S PRETTY TICKED OFF RIGHT NOW FOR VARIOUS REASONS!" -She turned the other way, flicking her tail in annoyance as she bound for her broken Temple- -Crimsonflame "Oh, this?" I smiled, holding up my left hand. "That was there for a while. And why might you be so 'ticked off for various reasons'?" ~Aquila -Sighs, padding gradually back to the woman. "Oh, don't worry about that, I can just get a little angry sometimes..." -I suddenly look to the left and express a blank face- "Nocturnal..." I sigh. "My message is for him/her(?). This may be the end... and I am not sure whether the Thunderbird will be back, either. I have no doubt that to get her back, the First and Second forms have to die... But, I am not up for dying yet, I have something to tell your leader. Where might she be?" ~Aquila Probably not here, I presume. Nocturnal must have left, You dire message must wait until she returns... -Nocturnal was slightly facing the wall of the duelling room, looking back at the woman, feeling a little shocked & her eyes widening a little at the Assassin, looking at her from the corner of her eye as she still slightly faced the wall. "Yes...?" Nocturnal asked quietly, facing her & looking at the scar Crimson had given her, twitching & blinking in slight pain from the fire that had ignited it, her pure-white scales replacing the scar, removing it from her body. ~Nocturnal -Strife whiped the sweat off her forehead; glad that Aquila was okay. Her eye was wide with anticipation. A message for Lord Nocturnal? '' She stepped back, leaning against the walll as she watched the trio.-═Strife Who's The medic? ; . ; I would die to be able to go on FlaB again... -Crimson I'm the medic :p~ Kaori/Featherleap/Random chick that you have probably never met but will most likely meet in the future I can't properly meet you, My computer is filched with FlaB.... Nocturnal, Try playing this ----> http://www.transformice.com/?id=53246447 It's pretty good, but play it though this link cause It will benefit meh ^^ -Crimson Hey, Nocturnal. I know I already have a cat in the Lengendary Legion but I was thinking of maybe changing it and adding my Ice Dragon in instead? She only uses the elements of water and ice. -Dapplepaw(sc That sounds so cool ^^ What's her name? Elsa, Lol she is supposed to have Elsa's hair from Frozen. I got really inspired so, yeah. xD -Dapplepaw(sc That's so cool! My favorite charrie is Kristoff ^^ he's so great (Continuing on with the roleplay) "Fair Nocturnal, I see you are starting to change into the ways of the Assassins. I disagree with this..." -I draw my hidden bladein a threatening way and cut a tiny bit off my wrist- "It is, after all, copying from the ''Credo di Assassini. An Assassin's Creed already exists in the FLAB Community, and you should stop this or Aquila's time in this legion will undoubtedly end..." ~Aquila ((Ok Aquila, it's just I love how the uniform in Assassins Creed looks.So i won't copy ._. Oh and Dapplekit, you can change your creature into a Ice Dragon ^.^ And Kaori, aren't you Falconkit, not Featherleap? 0_0 Btw, if you guys wanna change your title then you have to earn 5 trophies meaning you have to complete 5 quests. Or you become a Deputy by winning 'The Duelis Games' then change your title)) Important: The Duelis Games shall be held in the Academy of Legends (The Legendary Legion Talk Page) tommorow (22/01/2014), good luck! The winner shall be made Deputy of the Legion! Erm... How will the games work? Will it be everyone for themselves or what? ═Strife Well, there will be 10 rounds or maybe 5 if wanted, if someone defeats someone in a duel they CANNOT die so it means theres absolutely no death in the Duelis Games, the person who reaches the last round & defeats the other person wins a medallion, a trophy, the most loyal member towards me (the leader), the Deputyship of the the Legendary Legion & the is able to change their title. Only Legendary Legion members can enter unless someone not of the Legion wants to enter. Good luck! Oh & you can train with someone to get all ready for the exciting event tommorow! :) SO EXCITED >.< Btw I am the referee & Judge :3... Woot! Long live the Legion! ~Nocturnal The games shall be quite exiting, Nocturnal, I just hope, as well as strive for being deputy, like any other might, yet It would be my pleasure to serve this clan right...Not that you arn't, Nocturnal, you are a fine leader. -Crimsonflame/Bootifull Auburn face as Featherleap calls me xD Hey nocturnal I thought of my new name σѕcєσℓα●ℓℓ(в) I'm a basilisk I'm an large serpent that can go in the water and on land I have black scales with a huge red line running from my head to tail-Swamp Sorry but I decided to be a shachihoko a japanese mythical fish 'with a tiger's head and a carp's body I can summon rain at any time and I have red scales with black white and red tiger stripes.Swam Sounds fun, Nocturnal. Will we be assigned a partner to duel with? I'm very excited, but also worried about godmodding. It'll be hard for me not to godmod when you're fighting for such a high position. My character isn't the strongest. >> Long live the Legendary Legion! -Strife walked up to Crimsonflame. The large auburn she-cat wih control over the flame elements was a worthy deputy; she had earned that position many times over in previous fights. Like deputy, she was also more than worthy as an opponent. "Crimsonflame," asked the mage, "Would you like to have a short duel to train for the Games?" She twirled her dark ebony staff around in her hand.- ═Strife "Oh darling Vex," -Crimson outstretched her claws as she unseated them. "I have been deputy already before, as a Phoenix, of course, as Aura remembers it. I ''have earned my valuable place, I train ''alone'' -Crimsonflame (For the LAST time, I'm not very big! I'm the size of a small, stealthy warrior. Just because my flame abilities doesn't make me 'stronger') -"I am aware. I'm expearianced with deputyship as well. I do agree that you have earned the title many times over," Strife paused for a moment, glancing at a large birch tree to her right. "You're no fun, Crimsonflame. All I wanted was to duel with a challenging opponent..." She reached over her right shoulder with her left hand, withdrawing her staff from it's holister. Strife flipped the staff around so the tungsteon blade was out like a sword as she walked over to the white tree. "I guess I'll have to make do with this," She sighed aloud, as she began to hack at the tree with her staff. Syrup oozed from the birch tree like blood as a sweet scent filled the air. - ═Strife ((SORRY ;-; I thought you were the size of a panther...)) -Crimson watched as the tree bled its lost resin that poured from the branches. She approached a dense Oak several tail lengths away from the entering of this clearing. She treated this as of an immobile enemy, crouching whilst her flames created a perfect circle around her body. Her pelt, charged with fire, burned with her gathered strength. Crimson lept toward the tree, backflipping to a fairly high branch, looking upon a hole in the tree, created by a animal clawing out its home. This creature was away, or gone at least, as Crimson entered through this hole, preparing for her flaming attack of this Oak, glad it was away from other foliage, her fire was enough to disintegrate it from the inside out as it had been an old, broken tree with mossed branches. She sprang to another tree as this turned to a pile of ash, leeping down gracefully from the shelter of her current tree.- -Crimsonflame "Well... You will not have partners..." -Nocturnal quietly said & walked off. A priest of the Legion bangs the bronze gong with a sapphire embedded sledgehammer, the white doves that perched on the nearby rooftops of the large mansions of Whiterun lifted into the air leaving a few white feathers on the edge."The time has come for... THE DUELIS GAMES" The spokesman yelled with a hint of excitement in his voice.- ~Nocturnal -I walk to an area out of sight, looking back and smirking- "This sounds interesting. The Thunderbird might want to take part in this..." -I discretely begin cutting and surrounding myself with my own blood, knowing it was the only way to bring the Third Form back, and fair enough, I fell, my body disappearing through a thick cloud of black feathers. The stone-like Thunderbird has reappeared and awakened, now everything is back to normal, and I smile while the pain lifts away... Ready to participate in these Duelis games.- ~Aquila Nocturnal stared at the list of people who had entered. "Looks like theres only three people." She sighed.- ~Nocturnal "Crimsonflame will be duelling Strife in Round 1, whoever wins Round 1 will move onto Round 2 where they will be duelling Aquila, whoever defeats Aquila will then be Deputy unless they lose then Aquila will become Deputy. Good luck!" -The spokesman loudly said.- ~Nocturnal -Strife stared at Crimsonflame, eye wide. She wasn't fighting for only a title, but a position. Reaching over her shoulder, she unsheathed her staff and held it tightly in both of her hands. She widened her stance a bit, ready to fight. Her eye sparkled with determination.- ═Strife ((Lord Noccy, can I have a description of the place we're fighting? Thanks :3)) -I take flight swiftly and land on a nearby tree, the branch almost snapping but just enough to hold my weight, and watch the two quietly- "Very well," -My eyes sparkle, ready and eager to fight- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame approaches the group, her Fiery pelt giving way to a scorching gaze. "Me and Strife? Well, you certainly know that Strife and I have always been friends...oh well, shall I start the fight, Nocturnal?" -She flicked her tail, back flipping, she pouched on a tree as she hooked her claws strongly into its bark, quickly Crimson sprang to another tree, then lept to face Strife, her once beloved friend. She only hoped she would know what she had been practicing. -Crimsonflame ((Fight in the 'The Duelis Games' Section')) "Yes you may begin..." -Nocturnal said in a excited but calm tone. ((I don't know the description of the place you're going to duel in, just imagine it ._.)) ~Nocturnal The Duelis Games List of members that will be duelling for Deputyship: ''Crimsonflame, Strife, Aquila'' Round 1 - -The stadium was of immense size, one could think of it being a football field, only no goal, no football, and much more like the Colosium in Rome. Crimson flame faced Strife, her amber eyes ablaze with fury. Her passion for the place as deputy was stronger than a forest fire. She reared up on her hind legs, aware all citizens of Tamriel were watching, her pelt scorched of Crimson flames, as her name strongly suggested. Suddenly, the flames turned to darkness as Cinderflame became of her. "You didn't expect this, did you?" She said, fairly loud as her body turned cinder black, Her eyes now a bleeding red with an ominous aurora. She charged toward Strife, her movings unsighted as she suddenly dissapeared when she nearly leapt. She appeared behind her, clawing her as she jumped atop her back, causing painful bleeding. "My good friend, enemies will become of us" -She flipped off her, facing her for a spiltsecond as darkness radiated from her sharp class, the dark seeping into her flesh- -Cinder/Crimsonflame -Strife looked deeply into the cat's amber eyes. They flashed with determination and fury. Staff in hand, Strife was ready. She let Crimsonflame make the first move; fighting an ally first seemed wrong to her. The audience around her was cheering, hollering, and making bets. A smirk crept on Strife's face as she glanced at the spectators. Is this really that big of a deal? '' She looked at Crimsonflame, who's pelt was set ablaze. Suddenly, the flames flickered black as she seemed to transform into Cinderflame. "Crimson, you musn't reveal your powers this early," She said as she looked into her eyes, which were now scarlet. They reminded Strife of Goldine's cursed eye... ''Goldine... Goldine wasn't the cat she saw before her. The cat before her seemed willing to kill to become deputy... She didn't seem to act like the selfless Goldine Strife knew before, even though Cinderflame and Goldine shared the same soul. Strife watched as Crimsonflame charged at her. Strife stood there; ready to counter. Her plans went astray as the cat vanished before Strife could block. A terrible pain shot through her as Cinderflame raked her claws against her back. Strife yelped, half of pain and half of surprise. Turning around, she heard Crimsonflame speak. "My good friend, enemies will become of us," Strife's ally stated. Crimson was her ally; even before this body of hers was created. They had known eachother forever. Are we really going to be enemies after this? '' Strife gritted her teeth, preforming a weak restoration spell with her hand to stop most of the bleeding. Though the bleeding gradually stopped, the pain her comrade inflicted stayed. "Crimsonflame," Strife said sternly, looking into the cat's eyes, "you're wrong. I just hope you forgive me for this..." The hematite orb atop Strife's staff glew. The mage casted two spells. Knowing the spells of only four elements, the best choice to use at the moment seemed to be water. She casted a wide sheild of ice before her her, the ice a foot thick. She then peeked over the shield. "''Foul water will still quench foul flames," She muttered under her breath, shooting a large, bullet-like stream of water at her ally, and she ducked behing the wall of ice again. - ▬Strife ((Sorry, this is very long. .-.)) -Cinder glared at Strife as the beam of water struck her. Her eyes were ablaze of bloodred. She knew this was a distraction as Strife hid in this Ice as she screeched in fury. "You shall see my true power, now!" -Black fire and darkness scorched her pitch black pelt, the essence radiating from her pelt. She lept again, this time her bite striking her as the blackness seeped from her very fangs, creating Darkness that paralyzed Strife from her movement. She disappeared, appearing behind Strife and clawing the back of her neck, causing slight blindness from the impact. Her movement was unpredictable, appearing and disappearing in different places along the battlefield to confuse her with her blindness. As fast as she came, she was in front of Strife, her vision still blurry, she lept upon her, pinning her to the ground and threatening to bite if she fought back, as she hooked her claws strongly on Strife, speaking in a calm yet sly voice. "I suggest you think twice before you call my flames 'foul'...I wouldn't expect much more from a ruthless attacker like you, Strife.". -Cinder/Crimsonflame -Strife hid behind the cool ice wall. She had hoped that Crimsonflame was weak to water; since her main element was fire. She heard Crimson howl as her pelt blazed black flames. Crimsonflame lept onto Strife, sinking her fangs into her flesh. Stife tried to move, but to no avail as the venom paralized her. The cat's claws scraped her neck as scarlet liquid pooled from the gash. Crimsonflame teleported about unpredictably; Strife tried to keep track of her enemy but only ended up getting more confused as the venom wore off. She tumbled over as the nimble cat leaped onto her and pinned her to the ground. As Crimsonflame's claws dug into her skin, she yelped in pain. A small pool of blood surrounded the duo. Strife weakly shrugged at Crimson's remark. "I-It's true, though," She rasped, "You are a-acting nothing like Goldine!" Strife paused a moment, coughing up a bit of blood. "The only trait you've seemed to carry on is her determimination. Yet... D-determination can be dangerous," Strife was not ready to die. She had one last trick up her sleve. She gradually opened her right palm . A solid black aura slowly surrounded her hand. Strife felt her life slowly fading away; if she didn't stop the blood from flowing soon, she felt she would either pass out, or die. The audience was still cheering; still exchanging bets. Fools. A beam shot from Strife's hand. The beam was solid black; it had no shadow nor texture. The wide beam began to swirl in a circle, spinning faster by the second. "If I go, you go," Strife said, her voice a faint whisper. The void Strife controlled gained momentum; spinning faster than a bullet. It began to take the shape of a comet, about the size of a watermelon. The void began to suck up dead leaves and blades of grass. Strife grinned, eyeing the aether she created as she let go on control and sent the ether at Crimson's head. The comet impacted the cat with a boom.- ═Strife -Cinder's eyes became shallow as one could see for a spiltsecond this would be her end. She yowled, the Black struck her, and in a worse part than her head, her heart. '''Her dark, cold heart "St-strife.." She spoke in a weakened voice, she looked among the stadium, the crowd cheering her on. "Oh, Strife, if only you knew Goldine..." She withered as she forced herself to stand, the cat's body crushed by the impact of this force. "...Goldine was stronger, much stronger than I..." Her eyes closed in lost memory, Her withering body collapsed on the ground as the croud grew reckless. She slowly began to fall to the cold ground, the enchanted black comet had struck her fiercly, no ordinary cat could succeem to this. As Strfie leaned over her, she could feel her dying hearbeats, darkness enveloped her, as her eyes opened slowly, as well as snidely. "...Not!" She lunged at her, the blackness and pain empowering her to Cinder's strengths, this was all her mind thought, only to prevail. This sudden throwing of Strife knocked the mage back down, her limbs still ceased to move more than usual. Her ominus red eyes searing her with each step as she walked toward the motionless Strife. Whispers echoed around her. Her pelt suddenly turned Auburn again, as it was scorching with Crimson flames. She held Strife down, her piercing gaze was enough to know this wasn't the caring cat she had been for so many moons. Crimsonflame hissed at Strife, "Stop suffering, Strife, you know this is what you've become." -She gripped strongly into her flesh, the Scarlet seeping from her wounds. She bared her teeth, flicking her tail as she bit her neck, cringing slightly at the taste of blood, she let go, ever so slightly resting her claws to give her a fair breath. Her pelt once again turned to a pitch black, along with her red eyes. Cinderflame was the murderous creature that her darkness proved to be.- -Crimsonflame Round 2 - Start duel here: __________________________________________________________________________________